168 horas
by maestro jedi
Summary: Tic,tac,tic,tac el tiempo pasa muy lentamente, cuando te das cuenta que un pequeño cambio en tu vida, puede generar efectos inesperados.
1. 168

Abrio sus ojos cinco minutos antes de que sonara el despertador de su celular, sintiéndose por primera vez en meses lleno de energía, sonrió al ver la fecha marcada en su calendario, finalmente era el día, de un salto, dejo atrás su cómoda cama, mientras empezaba la mañana con una de las mas grandes sonrisa que pudiera adornar su rostro.

El hecho de que el baño estuviera libre, era casi una señal divina, a un que era obvio que a las seis de la mañana de un sábado, sus hermanas estarían a un en los brazos de Morfeo.

El agua caliente se sentia como suaves roces, escurriendo casi sensualmente por todo su cuerpo, arrastrando con ellas, sus ultimas preocupaciones mundanas, era en verdad tan gratificante, sentir solamente esas dulces caricias, al mismo tiempo que el sonido relajante del agua, terminaba de eliminar cualquier duda que a un pudiera albergar respecto a sus planes.

Minutos más tarde, el ruido de sus hermanas levantándose, le indicaban que la rutina sabatina de la familia arrancaba con bastante normalidad, sonrió levemente frente al espejo, mientras terminaba de cepillarse los dientes, con toda la calma del mundo, despues de todo generalmente Lori era la primera en llegar, pero no este sábado, en realidad, habia terminabo y estaba abriendo la puerta, cuando se topo con el rostro soñoliento de su hermana mayor — Lincoln — expreso su todavia un poco adormilada hermana mayor.

— Lori — contesto el unico hijo varon de la familia, al momento de salir del cuarto del baño — es todo tuyo— anuncio mientras entraba en su habitación, dejado extrañada a la mayor, ante el hecho de que su hermanito madrugara un sábado.

Se vesitio tranquilamente, despues de todo a un tenia algo de tiempo, saco su mochila, acomodando dentro de ella la ropa que fuera a necesidar, su consola portatil y sobre todo a Bun Bun, no pensaba dejar solo a su pequeño conejito de peluche a merced de sus caoticas hermanas – a desayunar – grito su padre desde la planta de abajo tres cuartos de hora despues.

El desayuno, era el momento mas esperado de todos los sabados en la casa Loud, en especial, cuando su madre se esmeraba un poquito más en prepararles algo diferente cada sabado por la mañana.

Comió tranquilamente, riendo de las ocurrencias de sus hermanas menores, contestando algunas preguntas de las mayores, eh intentando disfrutar los panqueques que ese dia su madre preparara con amor, siempre sin dejar de mirar disimuladamente el reloj, el cual le recordaba que ya faltaban menos horas para que su plan diera en marcha, cosa de la cual su padre también estaba consiente, al momento de mandarlo a su habitacion para que pudiera terminar de organizar su mochila, con todo lo que fuera a necesitaría en su próxima aventura.

— — Lucy — expreso Lynn mientras terminaban de recoger los platos de la mesa — ¿has notado extraño a Lincoln últimamente? — cuestiono la deportista dejando las últimas tazas del desayuno en el fregadero.

La pequeña gótica observo un par de segundos a su hermana mayor, para acontinuacion negar levemente — no ¿y tú? — pregunto algo intrigada por la pregunta de la castaña, la cual estaba a punto de responder, antes de ser interrumpidas abrutamente.

— — A un lado chicas — exclamo sumamente energica la tercera hermana mayor, entrando en la cocina — es hora que la futura reina del rock, de su mejor concierto de fregadero — grito Luna entrando en la cocina desbordando energia — y a menos que quieran acompañar a la banda, dejen a una profesional hacer esto — dijo con una pequeña risita, mientras tomaba la esponja de lavar trastes y empezaba con su tarea sabatina asignada, obligando a las otras dos hermanas a salir de la cocina, bajo amenaza velada de tener que cantar a coro con ella.

Mientras en la parte superior de la casa — Lori — cuestiono Leni, mirando dentro de su armario — ¿cuál crees que me quede mejor? — Pregunto dudosa la segunda hermana — el top de gatitos con los jeans negro o el vestido color cian con lasitos blancos — la mayor dejo su teléfono por un segundo ante el nuevo interrogatorio — querrás decir mi vestido color cian con lasitos blancos — inquirio la mayor, mientras se ponía de pie — creo recordar que me lo pedisteis prestado hace tres meses y nunca me lo regresaste — Leni sonrió tímidamente, antes el enojo de su hermana, que ahora si le estaba prestando toda su atención — pensé que me lo habías heredado —Lori solo dejo salir un bufido de molestia, en verdad en ocasiones su hermana, era más lista de lo que se podrían imaginar las personas.

Un poco mas tarde, exactamente a las dos de la tarde en punto para ser mas precisos, el timbre de la puerta principal zono, anunciando la llegada de un visitante, ante lo cual el padre de familia abrio la puerta principal, dejando entrar a una de las personas mas estrafalarias que hayan pisado ese hogar, vestido con un estilo digno de algun explorador, salido de alguna de las novelas de Julio Verne, el cual saludo efusivamente a los señores Loud, mientras lo acompañaban al comedor, seguidos de un emocionado Lincoln que dejaba su maleta a un lado de la puerta principal, dejando en la total extrañesa a todas sus hermanas.

— — Esas seguro hijo — observo Rita un poco preocupada media hora despues, ante todo lo que escuchaba en esos momentos — Vamos querida esto ayudara a nuestro muchacho — contesto el señor Lynn con una sonrisa, restandole un poco de seriedad al cuestionamiento — necesita estar en contacto con su lado salvaje — miro a su esposa sonriendo ante el pequeño seño fruncido que mostraba en esos momentos — si no fuera porque tengo trabajo acumulado, incluso yo iría — intento reírse, pero el ceño mas fruncido de su esposa le indico que no era buena idea, bromear esobre el asunto.

— — Descuida mama gallina — exclamo el hombre vestido tan extrafalario de explorador — estaremos solamente una semana fuera — saco su celular, para revisar su agenda — en realidad, para ser más exactos seis días en total — sonrió mientras continuaba explicando su itinerario, a un padre por demas animado y a una madre no tan convensida a un respecto al asunto en general.

Tres horas después, el chico tomaba su maleta y acompañaba a Steven a su jeep, mientras sus hermanas salían a despedirlo alegremente, a un que algo extrañadas por la repentina partida del chico en realidad.

— Adios Lincoln — exclamaron al unisono despidiendose, a un que la despedida fue mas corta de lo esperado, con sus padre entrando de vuelta a la casa, justo en el momento que las chicas iban a ponerse a realizar sus actividades sabatinas, su madre les ordeno juntarse en la sala, mientras que el ssu esposo le preparaba un poco de café en la cocina, para poder disfrutarlo entre ellos dos.

— — Sé que todas están intrigadas — comenzo Rita mientras se sentaba en el sofá — ante el hecho que su hermano, saliera de viaje solo — continuo la matriarca de la familia con una tímida sonrisa, ante la avalancha de preguntas y cuestionamientos que inexorablemente saltarían hacia ella en cuestion de segundos.

Escucho pacientemente, los argumentos y dudas de sus hijas planteaban, mientras su marido se sentaba a su lado, y le pasaba una taza de café — Steven es un viejo amigo de la universidad — respondió el señor Loud ante la duda que expresaba Lisa en esos momentos — hace dos meses me llamo para saber si estaba interesado a ir de campamento con el — tomo un poco de su café, para continuar su explicacion pocos segundos despues — el plan original era que Lincoln iría conmigo, pero el trabajo se me acumulo en las últimas semanas — miro a sus hijas buscando un poco de su comprencion — pero Lincoln encontró una solución ante ese dilema — volvo a tomar un poco de su bebida — invito a unos amigos al campamento — sonrió ante la idea, quizás en un futuro el seria el que los llevara acampar — bueno regresando al punto — rectifico — su hermano estará fuera de la casa toda una semana — dejo que la respuesta fuera lentamente asimilada por sus hijas.

Rita sonrió, detrás de su taza, difícilmente existían ocasiones donde estaban la mayoría de sus hijas, sin algún ruido o pelea de por medio, era raro pero agradable en realidad — por lo mismo abra una nueva regla temporal — explico la señora Loud mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesita de centro — nadie entrara a la habitación de su hermano — dijo seriamente — quien lo haga será castigada sin miramientos jovencitas — continuo su esposo relevandola en la advertencia — en cuanto a los deberes de su hermano— retomo la señora Loud — dado que Lincoln estará afuera, Lynn te encargaras de sacar la basura — explico su marido — mientras las gemelas regaran el jardín — continuo Rita — y Luan y Luna ayudaran a la vieja señora William alimentar a sus gatos — continuaron enumerando algunas nuevas tareas que las chicas tendrían que cumplir.

Ese mismo dia un poco mas tarde durante la hora de la comida, el ambiente en verdad era diferente, la silla de Lincoln permanecia vacia, a un que por la hora muchas de sus hermanas no le prestaron demasiada atencion, especialmente dado que Luna y Luan se encontraban ausentes en ese momento — ¿ya hicieron sus deberes? — pregunto Rita, a sus hijas presentes, obteniendo algunas respuestas positivas, otras negativas y alguna pequeña bagatela sobre que estaban en proseso de terminarlas — bueno creo que ire a la tienda a comprar la leche — inquirio su marido, mientras terminaba de comer — podrias traer tambien estas cosas — una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en los labios de su esposa, al momento que empezo a leer la lista — en ese caso Lori vendras conmigo — exclamo el jefe de familia.

Cincuenta minutos despues.

Por suerte la cola en la caja registradora no era demasiado larga, pero para Lori parecia interminable, en especial ante el hecho que por las prisas de su padre, habia olvidado su telefono en casa, bufo molesta, mirando hacia otro lado, mientras la amable cajera le comenzaba a marcar su compra — ¿usted es el papa de Lincoln? — cuestiono la chica al momento de realizar el cobro segundos despues — si soy yo — respondio el señor Loud sonriendo — ¿lo conoces? — pregunto al momento de firmar el baucher de cobro — algo asi — respondio la chica sonriendo — me ayudo a limpiar el desastre que hizo el viejo señor Simons hace medio mes — su padre sonrio ante la historia — es todo un caballero — continuo la chica, mientras terminaba la transacion — le da mis saludos por favor — se despidio la cajera, al momento de empezar a cobrar al siguiente cliente.

La tarde dio paso a la noche, llegando la hora de cenar en la casa Loud, a un que el ambiente era ahora mas extraño, dado que el lugar solitario de su hermano, era demasiado visible, con todos los demas miembros de la familia en su sitio, pero fuera de la silla vacía la situación era bastante normal, por ahora.

Después de todo cuantos cambios podría traer el hecho de que Lincoln Loud no estuviera en sus vidas por un par de dias.

Si ya llegastes hasta aqui, quiziera agradecerte e informarte que este será un pequeño, proyecto, para intentar escribir una historia larga, generalmente como muchos de los lectores frecuentes en esta seccion, estarán familiarizados, escribo más bien historias pequeñas, pero esta idea me rondaba por mi mente desde hace un tiempo razonablemente largo.

Por lo demás me gustaría también dedicar un agradecimiento especial en este fanfic a dos de los lectores que siempre han estado conmigo, así que gracias a **Julex93** y a **pirata** por todo su apoyo durante todo este tiempo.

Gracias por leer y hasta la proxima.


	2. 144

El domingo por la mañana, un día para la contemplación y oración, un momento de paz, donde todo mundo intentaba encontrar su paz interior, para así poder encarar una nueva semana, con sus energías renovadas.

O al menos para la inmensa mayoría de la gente, eso representa el descanso dominical, en el caso de la familia Loud, domingo por la mañana significaba dos cosas, una lucha a muerte por el control del televisor familiar, e intentar comer tanto como pudieras, del desayuno especial dominical que la matriarca de la familia preparaba con amor.

Eso significaba una cosa más, la lucha por el baño familiar, sería épica, con Lynn y Luna prácticamente aventado a Luan de vuelta a su habitación, mientras intentaban evitar que las gemelas entraran a hurtadillas en el mismo, pero descuidando para su mala suerte a Leni que simplemente pasó entre ellas dos, empujándose sin miramientos, ganando el derecho a usar el baño, además de los reclamos de las demás hermanas en fila.

Algunos minutos más tarde.

Con casi todo mundo sentado en la mesa, el desayuno transcurría normalmente, mientras las chicas se preparaban, para iniciar formalmente su actividades dominicales, aunque como era de esperarse las peleas estaban a la orden del día. — Es mío Lana — reclamo Lola mirando de mala manera a su gemela, la cual en esos momentos se metía dos waffles enteros a la boca sin mucho esfuerzo — e…a.m….o.. — respondió con la boca llena su gemela, ante el desagrado de su hermana, y la desaprobación de su progenitora, la cual le recordó que no hablara con la boca llena.

— — Niñas — repuso seriamente su padre ante la pelea — a un hay suficiente para todas — comento tomando un sorbo de su café — y recuerden que su madre y yo, saldremos por unas horas — volteo a ver hacia su hija mayor — como siempre tu estarás a cargo de todo, Lori — la mayor de las hijas Loud, se limitó a asentir, mientras continuaba texteado, con su novio por debajo de la mesa, antes de continuar con su desayuno, cuidando que sus hermanas menores no tomarán ninguno de los waffles de su plato.

Pasado el desayuno, y establecido que Lori sería la que tendría el televisor para ella sola, principalmente basándose en el simple hecho de que en ausencia de sus padres, ella estaba a cargo de la casa, sumando además, que era la mayor de todas, por lo cual terminado el desayuno, tomo posesión del sillón familiar y el control del televisor con una leve sonrisa de superioridad adornando sus labios.

Unas horas después.

Luna afinaba su guitarra aprovechando que su compañera de habitación, estaba afuera de la la misma, desvió su mirada de la tarea que estaba realizando, para posarla con algo de fastidio sobre las cajas que sobresalían del armario que compartían, bufando irritada, en verdad tenía que empezar a organizar el contenido de las mismas, aun que hacerlo sola, era un completo bodrio, pero bueno al menos podría sacarlas de su habitación, dado que Luan estaba empezando a molestarla con comentarios un poco mordaces al respecto.

Mientras tanto en el garaje de la familia, Luan terminaba de acomodar lo que necesitaría para sus presentaciones de entre semana, quizás eran menos de lo que estaba acostumbrada a realizar regularmente, pero debía admitir que sin linc, para ayudarle a transportar todo lo necesario para cada presentación, era mejor tener la agenda un poco más vacía de lo usual.

— — Oye Luan — dijo Lynn entrando al garaje alegremente dando brinquitos — puedes pasarme la portería por favor — señaló hacia el objeto antes mencionado — ¿por favor? — repitió la deportista mirando a su hermana mayor con una leve sonrisa — debo practicar mis tiros — explicó sonriendo alegremente, mientras tanto la comediante se quedó un momento en silencio y asintió afirmativamente segundos después — dame un minuto — pidió mientras alcanzaba el objeto antes mencionado y se lo pasaba con un poco de sobre esfuerzo a la campeona de la familia.

Y vaya que estaba algo pesada en sí misma la portería, teniendo ambas chicas, sacarla fuera del garaje con más esfuerzo de lo imaginado, para posicionarla a un lado del mismo finalmente — bueno si eso es todo — repuso la chica de frenillos, regresando a su cometido anterior, inmediatamente, después de todo a un no tenia muy claro cuantas presentaciones tenia en realidad, dado que su hermano era el que llevaba su agenda en los últimos meses en realidad, tendría que subir a su habitación y revisar todo de nuevo, antes de cometer algún error.

— — Creo que si — respondió la deportista a su hermana mayor — Gracias — agradecido sonriendo o al menos tenía una sonrisa, al recordar un pequeño detalle insignificante en su plan dominical.

Generalmente las hermanas Loud, evitaban practicar cualquier deporte con Lynn, dado su alto nivel competitivo, con excepción quizás de Lana que en ocasiones estaba dispuesta a jugar con ella, pero debido a la diferencia de edades, los deportes de contacto o que tuvieran que ver con una pelota viajando a demasiada velocidad, estaban fuera de los límites permitidos.

Ese no sería un problema para ella, en realidad, en un domingo cualquiera bastaría con entrar a la casa cinco minutos, y sacar a arrastras a Lincoln, para practicar casi medio día en el jardín algún deporte de contacto, siendo el chico el único que parecía dispuesto a pasar el día de esa manera, a pesar de sus breves períodos de refunfuñó, invitándole a ir a comprar un helado casi siempre antes de cenar, pero con la ausencia de su hermano, tendría que apañárselas como pudiera en esta ocasión.

— — O Lucy — replicó con una voz cantarina, mientras entraba en la casa — ¿Dónde estás Lucy? — gritó mientras subía al segundo piso alegremente.

Mientras Lynn buscaba a la gótica sin suerte, la pequeña científica de la familia, analizaba una nueva fórmula experimental — como pueden observar — explico mas para si misma que para alguien más, mientras contemplaba su experimento — este compuesto — comentó mirando a su compañera de habitación — será una revolución en si misma — continuó explicando, en realidad necesitaba más el diálogo interpersonal, para aclarar sus ideas, que una respuesta coherente, de parte de la bebé de la familia — este tónico convertirá a cualquier alfeñique en una masa de músculos — sonrió mientras observaba su compuesto más detalladamente — ahora solo necesitamos al sujeto adecuado — bajo de su silla, con mucho cuidado de no mover demasiado su compuesto, y abrió la puerta delicadamente, quedándose en la misma, un poco desorientada, para a continuación entrar de nueva cuenta en su habitación segundos después, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, antes de dejar su experimento en el escritorio.

— — No había calculado, los efectos de esta situación anormal — formuló, caminando hacia su pizarrón — debido a la ausencia de mi sujeto masculino de pruebas habitual — escribió rápidamente con su marcador rojo — la mayoría de mis investigaciones se verán paralizadas una semana — observo a la bebe, que la miraba con una sonrisa — experimentar con las chicas no es tan divertido en realidad — frunció un poco el ceño — además Lincoln, digamos que es un poco más flexible y cooperativo, si lo ayudo con algunas cuestiones un poco incómodas — tapó el compuesto y camino hacia la bebe — ahora tendré que empezar un proyecto desde cero —analizó a Lily detenidamente, la cual le regreso el gesto con ojos avispados, antes de lanzarle uno de sus peluches en la cara — obviamente nunca experimentaría contigo hermanita — replicó algo molesta, debido al ataque preventivo de la pequeña— no puedes darme detalles útiles en realidad — se subió a su cama algo desganada — tendré que leer mis libros teóricos por octava vez — bufo un poco molesta, por el contratiempo.

O al menos eso intento antes de que su puerta se abriera de golpe — Lucy no puedes esconderte de mí toda la tarde — replicó ya un poco molesta la deportista de la familia — me estoy empezando a enojar — gruño mientras miraba dentro del armario, ante la irritación de la científica — ¿se puede saber qué haces en mi habitación? — Cuestionó la pequeña de lentes observándola enojada — si buscas a nuestra hermana, de pelo pintado, no se encuentra aquí — señalo la puerta con su dedo — ahora fuera — bufo, mientras que la bebé le aventaba un osito de peluche a la intrusa.

— — Esta bien — exclamo Lynn saliendo del cuarto rápidamente — la buscare en el ático — comentó cerrando la puerta tras de si — gracias — suspiro la científica, mientras miraba a la más pequeña de la familia — aunque no estoy segura de que si eres una genio o solo te gusta molestar a la gente — un oso de peluche directo en su rostro, parecía confirmar el segundo de sus pensamientos analíticos.

Mientras en el cuarto de las más pequeñas, todo volvía a la calma, en el sótano, Lucy, dejaba salir el aire que contenía dentro de sus pulmones, hasta esos momentos, al ver que la persona delante de ella, no era la que tanto temía encontrar — ¿Qué haces aquí hermana? — cuestionó la roquera, mientras dejaba un par de cajas en el suelo.

La pequeña gótica miró extrañada a su hermana antes de contestar — son partituras si te lo preguntas — respondió primero la roquera, a una pregunta sin hacer a un— Lincoln me iba ayudar a ordenarlas — acomodo mejor las cajas para evitar que se cayeran — para así tener mi repertorio actualizado — froto un poco su mentón — pero creo que será hasta la siguiente semana — la pequeña asintió levemente ante la respuesta — también dijo que iba ayudarme con mis poemas — respondió la gótica, mientras se acomodaba en su escondite, la mayor asintió suavemente con una sonrisa en sus labios — tendrá mucho que hacer una vez que regrese no crees — dijo Luna sonriendo — y antes de que preguntes, Sam no puede ayudarme— se mordió un poco el labio — dice que soy algo maníaca a la hora de organizar mis canciones — una leve sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la gótica, antes de que su hermana le frotara la cabeza tiernamente — y será mejor que vengas conmigo — repuso con una sonrisa — qué tal si te escondes en mi habitación un rato — ambas se miraron un momentos sonriendo — está bien — respondió la menor mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía un poco su ropa — dudo que Lynn busque de nuevo en ella de todos modos — miró su reloj — además el sol casi se pone, lo que significa que estás a salvo — iban saliendo debajo de las escaleras, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— — Te encontré — replicó la deportista bajando de dos en dos los escalones con una sonrisa — vamos a un tenemos tiempo de practicar mis tiros de media cancha — exclamó jubilosa, la deportista tomando la mano de la gótica — o tal vez no — repuso la roquera, viendo a sus hermanas pequeñas comenzar una pequeña discusión bastante acalorada, se sentó en el tercer escalón y simplemente observo, quizás no pasara a mayores, pero conociendo a esas dos, y sin Lincoln de por medio para mediar entre ellas, una de las dos dormiría en otra habitación, lo que le recordaba, que esta noche tenía que asegurarse de que Luan cerrara bien la puerta de su cuarto.

Porque podría terminar siendo una larga, larga noche.

 **Bueno gracias de nueva cuenta por leer uno de mis proyectos, como ven, la familia sigue su vida, pero poco a poco está notándose la ausencia de nuestro chico favorito.**


	3. 120

El lunes por la mañana, generalmente era el día mas ruidoso en la casa Loud, con todo mundo corriendo de arriba abajo, peleando por ducharse antes que la mayoría, en un ir y venir de reclamos, discusiones y pequeñas peleas sin sentido en general.

— — Vamos Lori — reclamo Luna golpeando la puerta del baño algo irritada— a un tengo que ducharme — gruño la roquera — por todos los cielos — bufo molesta, mientras golpeaba más fuerte la puerta.

Mientras las demás hermanas aguardaban su turno tras de ella, simplemente observando el espectáculo, al paso que iban, tendría que ducharse de dos en dos, o de tres en tres, dividiéndose las mayores a las pequeñas, si es que querían llegar a tiempo a la escuela — Abre esa puerta ahora — gruño golpeando más fuerte la puerta, la roquera de la familia, que estaba a un paso de perder los estribos ante el asunto.

Un gemido de fastidio fue el único sonido que salió desde dentro del baño, mientras la puerta se abría violentamente — tengo un grano — rugió Lori con ojos asesinos en su rostro — así que si no te importa guarda silencio — dijo al momento de cerrarles la puerta a sus hermanas en su cara violentamente.

Segundos después, del susto de ver a la mayor salir tan repentinamente, Luna reinicio su ataque contra la dichosa puerta, ahora acompañada por Luan, Lynn y las gemelas, que empezaban a desesperarse ante los hechos recientemente acontecidos.

Tuvo que intervenir la matriarca de la familia, para que lograran ducharse, y poder desayunar a un que sea algo ligero, entre los reclamos de Luna y Luan contra Lori por casi acabarse el agua caliente, y la pequeña pelea entre Lana y Lisa por que la científica intentaba experimentar con su rana mascota.

Media hora después.

— — Lynn tienes la nota que firmo tu padre ¿Verdad? — pregunto la matriarca de la familia Loud manejando la van familiar, camino a la escuela.

La chica mencionada reviso rápidamente, su mochila, y al encontrar la nota respondió afirmativamente, a un que todavía le parecía bastante injusto, que su hermano, pudiera faltar una semana a clases, para ir de campamento, en ocasiones sentía que su padre era muy condescendiente con Lincoln, basándose simplemente en el hecho de que era el único hijo varón — Recuerda dárselo a la señorita Di Martino — dijo su madre mientras se estacionaba fuera de la escuela — regresare en la tarde por ustedes — explico mientras arrancaba la van y se dirigía a su trabajo.

Las hermanas se despidieron alegremente y cada una se dirigió a su respectivo salón, saludando a sus amistades y enfrascándose en los pormenores de su vida estudiantil.

Algunas horas después.

La hora del almuerzo, era uno de los momentos más ruidosos del día, en la primary school, a un que para Lucy Loud, era un poco menos ajetreado, debido a que se sentaba con las góticas, en una de las mesas más apartadas del comedor.

— — Suspiro — dijeron todas las chicas sentadas en la mesa, mientras empezaban a comer sus almuerzos en silencio.

O al menos eso intento Lucy antes de que su mejor amiga la interrumpiera — ¿Por qué no vino Lincoln a clases Lucy? — pregunto Haiku mientras mordía un palito de zanahoria, intentando parecer indiferente sin lograrlo en lo absoluto.

La antes mencionada dejo su emparedado sobre la mesa y volteo a ver a su amiga intrigada por tan repentina pregunta — ¿Cómo sabes que no vino a la escuela? — cuestiono, logrando que su amiga, tosiera ante el cuestionamiento, y se pusiera un poco mas nerviosa si es que eso era posible.

— — Bueno tengo una clase con el, los lunes — respondió tímidamente la chica — y el nunca falta a la escuela generalmente — continuo explicando apenada — además iba aprestarme un libro de Howard Phillips Lovecraft el día de hoy — desvió su rostro tenuemente sonrojado — estamos en una especie de club de lectura — Lucy asintió lentamente, no es que fuera un secreto que Haiku y su hermano, se estuvieran conociendo un poco mejor, después del incidente del baile escolar, ambos habían puesto de su parte para lograr salvar y mejorar su amistad, pero en ningún momento le mencionaron ese pequeño club literario, o al menos no recordaba que alguno si quiera lo mencionara, además que según tenía entendido, Lincoln no era alguien especialmente interesado en la obra de Howard Phillips Lovecraft,o cualquier otra obra literaria en general, o al menos eso pensaba ella hasta ese momento, estaba por preguntarle mas a su mejor amiga sobre el club de lectura,o al menos esa era su intención, antes de escuchar a las otras chicas, empezar a interrogar indiscriminadamente a la pobre de Haiku, sobre su relación con el hermano mayor de Lucy, sobre todo si era verdad, que ambos iban de vez en cuando a la caldera negra, a comprar novelas de terror, después de clases.

Mientras en la High school, Luan Loud, estaba por demás extrañada ante el misterioso sobre que en esos momentos Maggie le entregaba — Mira risitas — repuso la chica un poco molesta — no quiero escuchar un chiste ni nada por el estilo — la castaña intento abrir sus labios, antes de que la otra chica le pusiera un dedo sobre sus labios impidiendo el acto en si — Lo único que tienes que hacer es entregar esto a tu hermano — tras unos incómodos segundos, la bromista de la familia Loud asintió — y dile que gracias por los consejos de magia — dijo la chica mientras se alejaba rápidamente de hay.

Del otro lado de la escuela, durante la hora de gimnasia, si alguien le hubiera dicho a Lynn Loud, que el alfeñique de su hermanito era bastante conocido en el ambiente deportivo, no le viera creído ni si quiera viéndolo por ella misma con sus propios ojos, pero según Poly Pain, era bastante competente en el uso de la bicicleta de montaña — ¿Cómo que se fue de campamento? — Pregunto algo molesta la patinadora, perdiendo un poco de impulso en sus flexiones — el próximo Sábado íbamos a ir a Saint Domic — inquirió bufando un poco — me debes una grande white rabbit — siseo algo mas molesta.

— — ¿White rabbit? — pregunto Lynn completamente desorientada, intentando no perder el ritmo de la clase.

Su amiga rio ante su cara de consternación — es su apodo de ciclista — explico mientras terminaban las flexiones — deberías de verlo subir las rocas — rio alegremente — una vez — empezó a contar la chica,, entre risas y bromas, algunas de las anécdotas que tenia con el hermanito menor de su mejor amiga.

Algunas horas después.

Quien diría que Lincoln era el encargado de pasear a Charles todos los días, se suponía que era tarea de Lana, pero la pequeña en realidad, nunca lo había paseado, así que para su mala suerte Lori tuvo que sacar al pequeño a pasear al parque, al menos podía hablar con su novio, sin interrupciones, o al menos eso imagino, al momento que dos chicas se acercaron a ella corriendo.

— ¿Oye ese no es Charles?— pregunto una de las chicas señalando al perro de la familia.

La mayor volteo a ver a las chicas antes de contestar — ¿así se llama por que? — pregunto un poco intrigada, estaba por preguntar como conocían el nombre del perro, cuando las chicas soltaron una pequeña risita, antes de salir corriendo, dejando a una extrañada chica detrás de si.

Mientras en la casa.

Leni intentaba recordar el mensaje que debía anotar en la libreta, para así por dárselo dar a su hermano, cuando regresara, era algo difícil recordar todo lo había comentado la chica que llamo por teléfono,

Aparte que la jovencita se escuchaba nerviosa o insegura de hablar con ella, a un peor es que era la sexta chica que llamaba por teléfono en el trascurso de la tarde, y a penas estaba logrando terminar de anotar el recado de la primera, al menos esperaba que ese fuera el recado en primer lugar,

Miro de nuevo el block de notas, pero al leerlo mas detenidamente, no creía que alguien invitara a nadie a ir a ver una película en la piscina mientras comían comida chica, a todo esto no sabia si el nombre de la chica era kooccie o cooccie, estaba por rendirse con ese cuando lo recordó kookkie, listo ahora el siguiente mensaje, el cual intentaba recordar a un que no estaba demasiado segura de como se escribía ese nombre estaba segura que era con K no, después de todo así sonaba el nombre de la dueña del cachorrito que su hermana menor había traído a casa hacia un tiempo atrás, Klaire, anoto sonriendo, ella quería que Lincoln la llevara a bailar comiendo tacos mientras veían un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, sonrió ante lo que anotaba, los niños eran cada vez mas raros ¿no?.

Mientras en la parte de arriba.

Lisa se estaba ganando un gigantesco regaño, por parte de su progenitor, al intentar sustraer una pequeña muestra de material genético de su hermano mayor, siendo atrapada en el acto, y a un que ella argumentaba que el cesto de pañuelos usados de Lincoln no estaba dentro de los limites prohibidos, su padre argumentaba lo contrario, o al menos intentaba argumentar ante la lógica sin sentido de su hija menor en ocasiones.

Mientras en el cuarto de las gemelas, la situación se descontrolaba dado que sin Lincoln para ser mayordomo en las fiestas de té o espectador para el espectáculo de saltos de rana, las gemelas tenían demasiado tiempo libre después de hacer sus deberes, lo que ocasionaba que se enfrascaran, en peleas absurdas, en este caso era su octava pelea sin sentido de la tarde, mientras los reclamos de que la otra era la peor hermana de la vida, se lanzaban acompañada de todo lo que su gemela pudiera arrogar.

Unas cuantas horas mas tarde.

La hora de dormir en la casa Loud, siempre era el inicio de las ultimas tanda de peleas de baja intensidad, como por ejemplo, quien usaba el baño primero — Luna Loud — replico Lori golpeando la puerta del baño — te juro que si no abres la puerta en este instante — gruño pegándole a la puerta del baño, completamente molesta, aparte de que Charles la había hecho sudar de la gigantesca caminata que le obligara a dar, y que estaba segura que piso algo asqueroso de regreso, ademas de ese estúpido grano que tenia en su nariz, ahora la inmadura de su hermana menor le privaba de su sagrado derecho a darse un baño de relajación..

— — No te escucho hermana — canto Luna desde adentro del baño, logrando que la mayor de las hijas de la familia, golpeara con más fuerza la puerta de la habitación.

Mientras en la recamara de las hermanas de en medio — puedes creerlo — replico Lynn algo molesta — Lincoln práctica ciclismo de montaña — tomo una de sus pelotas de tenis para arrojarla contra la pared, mientras se recostaba en su cama, con las mayores teniendo esa ridícula pelea, por la ducha, era mejor recostarse un rato — Yo tengo que prácticamente arrastrarlo para que me ayude a practicar — recrimino un poco más molesta — a pero con Poly Pain — continuo con su monologo, repitiendo todo lo que su mejor amiga le contara durante su clase de deportes — incluso tiene un apodo ridículo — desvió su mirada y observo a Lucy un poco más callada de lo habitual — ¿Estas bien? — pregunto, olvidándose un poco de su enojo con el estúpido de Lincoln, mirando a su hermana antes de recibir el golpe de la pelota de regreso.

La gótica dejo de acariciar a su murciélago, ante la pregunta de su hermana mayor, la cual se encontraba sobándose el golpe antes recibido — ¿Lynn? — Pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos en busqueda de respuestas a sus preguntas — Lincoln alguna vez te comento que leía a H.P. Lovecraft — el silencio se instalo entre ellas, dado que ninguna tenia si quiera una respuestas, obligando a ambas chicas a permanecer calladas, ante los pequeños secretos recién descubiertos del único varón de la familia Loud.

De vuelta en el baño, bueno soportar a Lori era fácil, si aguantabas la posición con decisión, por otro lado interponerte entre Leni y su limpieza facial, bueno tendrías más posibilidades de sobrevivir ante una manada de lobos hambrientos en medio del invierno canadiense, por esa razón, Luna terminaba de cerrar apresuradamente, la puerta de su cuarto, con una tímida sonrisa, en sus labios, al notar que su hermana mayor, traía una ridícula bandita en su nariz.

— — ¿Debisteis ver su nariz hermana — replico la roquera, ahora con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mientras empezaba a desvestirse — es como que demasiado divertido — rio abiertamente — como para que te lo perdieras — miro extrañada a Luan la cual parecía bastante interesada en un sobre de color rosa, que sostenía entre sus manos — ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto, abriendo otra caja de pandora en la casa Loud.

Bueno les agradezco, su apoyo a este proyecto, sin duda la historia va tomando más sentido, de nueva cuenta gracias por leer, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que la fuerza los acompañe.


	4. 96

El martes generalmente era un día neutral en la casa Loud, con un ritmo más pausado que el frenético lunes pero no tan desorientante como el miércoles que era un día raro en sí mismo en la casa Loud.

Luna camino nerviosa por el pasillo, recordando la pequeña discusión que había tenido con su compañera de habitación, deseando no haber tomado la decisión incorrecta, negó levemente, ante lo obvio, que respetar la intimidad de su hermano era la decisión correcta.

Mientras en las escaleras, Lynn y Lucy, bajaban completamente somnolientas las mismas, debido a la noche en vela, por estar pensando en cosas demasiado extrañas, para repetirlas en voz alta, en especial delante de alguna de sus hermanas más pequeñas.

Dos horas después en el high school.

Lori Loud, levanto una ceja, ante el rumbo que estaba tomando su plática de esa mañana en el laboratorio de química — En verdad tienes un hermanito muy detallista — continuo recordando Carol Pingrey — fue el primer ramo de rosas rojas que algún chico me regalara — era imaginación de la mayor de los hermanos Loud o su amiga, estaba ligeramente sonrojada — debisteis ver los gritos que mi madre daba, cuando llegue con él en brazos — Carol acomodo ligeramente alguno de sus cabellos rebeldes — y lo más bochornoso fue el poema — definitivamente su amiga estaba sonrojada, y el culpable era su hermano de once años, en esos momentos sintió un ligero dolor estomacal — no sabía que Lincoln fuera tan bueno con la poesía — en definitiva necesitaba ir al baño a vomitar.

Mientras en la primary school.

Las gemelas Loud, pocas veces estaban de acuerdo en algo, pero en ese momento eran un frente unido, ante una de las situaciones más bizarras de sus cortas vidas.

La cual tenía su origen en un pequeño juego de adivinar el futuro.

— — A mí me parece bastante lindo — volvió a decir Lindsey, ligeramente nerviosa — además que me gustan los chicos mayores — palabras algo raras en la boca de una chica de seis años, pero que hacían sentir extrañas sensaciones en las hermanas del chico mencionado — después de todo Lincoln siempre me compra un helado cuando nos vem… — intento decir, antes que las dos rubias saltaran sobre ellas, empezando una extraña lucha de dos contra una, con la clara desventaja de la pobre chica Sweetwater, que luchaba por su vida, literalmente hablando.

De regreso en high school.

La clase de matemáticas, no era divertida en lo absoluto, logrando que Luna sintiera su cerebro atrofiarse literalmente ante las ecuaciones de la pizarra — oye — reclamo su compañera de banca un poco molesta — aras que nos castiguen — repuso Sam intentando ser la seria del equipo, fallando miserablemente segundos después riéndose ante algunos de los gestos de su novia, que imitaba en silencio a la maestra, la cual continuaba con su monologo sobre ecuaciones diferenciales mixtas.

En tanto en la clase de literatura.

Luan, continuaba intentando evitar pensar en la maldita carta, y su maldito contenido, odiaba a Luna por quitársela y guardarla en el estuche de su guitarra bajo candado, quien se creía la roquera de la familia, de todas ellas, era ella la que tenía más derechos a leer esa misiva, después de todo, era la hermana favorita de Lincoln ¿no?.

Garabateo sobre su cuaderno, ignorando por completo la clase, imaginando qué diablos diría la dichosa carta.

No conocía a Maggie tan bien como para sospechar el contenido de la misiva, intento imaginar lo mejor que pudo con el conocimiento que tenía en su memoria, sabía que la chica en cuestión, no era demasiado dada a las bromas y chistes, gustándole más el sutil arte de la mímica.

¿Entonces? Qué diablos estaba escrito en la dichosa epístola, que tenía que ver una chica de trece años, con un lindo chico de once, pensó detenidamente, antes de tronar su lapicero, cuando su cerebro por fin pensó claramente.

— — No — grito pegándole fuertemente a su banco — definitivamente no — reclamo molesta, antes de que la maestra le gritara por interrumpir abruptamente su clase, mandándola directamente a la oficina del director.

Hora del almuerzo en la primary school.

Lucy dejo su emparedado a medio morder ante la pregunta de la hermana menor del novio de su hermana mayor — ¿Entonces no está en tu casa? — volvió a preguntar la morena — ese tonto en verdad es algo molesto en ocasiones — refunfuño la mejor amiga de su hermano — íbamos a ir al cine esta tarde — Lucy miro a Ronnie Anne, un poco inquieta, dado que Haiku estaba demasiado callada para su gusto, lo peor es que la chica de ascendencia latina estaba tan metida en su enojo, que difícilmente pudo defenderse ante el ataque de la gótica, que aventó directamente su pudin en toda la cara de la menor de los Santiago.

Unas horas después.

Rita Loud podía ser una madre paciente, demasiado en ocasiones, pero como toda persona, ella también tenía su límite.

La directora de la primary school, seguía con su monologo, apoyada por la señorita Di Martino, la cual esas semanas estaba como adjunta a la oficina de la dirección.

— — Vera señora Loud — continuo la directora— sus hijas están fuera de control — repuso señalando acusadoramente a las tres chicas presentes – atacar al alumnado — recordó mirando a las gemelas — e iniciar una guerra de comida — continuo mirando a la gótica seriamente — no sé qué clase de educación reciben en su casa — Rita frunció el ceño — obviamente al tener tantas hijas la crianza no es tan fácil en realidad — intervino conciliadoramente la profesora Di Martino — a un que ha hecho maravillas con Lincoln si me permite decir — las pequeñas sintieron el cambio en el ambiente, antes que la anciana profesora sonriera — nuestro pequeño estratego — dijo con una ligera sonrisa — debo admitir que me sorprende sus amplios conocimientos en literatura — la matriarca de la familia Loud levanto una ceja — además de salvar la reputación escolar en el último torneo de ajedrez, saber tocar el violín, dibujar, dominando la oratoria, entre otros hermosos talentos tan desarrollados — dijo la directora mientras se sentaba en su silla — un muchacho muy caballeroso si me permite continuar — intervino la más joven de las docentes — en verdad todo un caballero — continuo la directora con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios — es obvio que ha tenido una buena crianza — finalizo la señorita Di Martino.

Tres horas después.

— — A sus cuartos ahora — ordeno una molesta Rita Loud, a su numerosa prole, no solamente había tenido que asistir a esa platica tan extraña en la primary school, además tuvo que presentarse en la high school, a poner su mejor cara, ante el director del instituto, para evitar que le castigaran a Luan, sin contar el incidente que Lori ocasiono en los sanitarios del segundo piso, por suerte el docente había sido considerado en esa ocasión, resolviendo el asunto, bajo una advertencia y que la familia cargara con el pago de la limpieza de los baños de mujeres del segundo piso.

Se sentó en el sillón familiar, deseando una copa de vino, para que le ayudara a calmar sus alterados nervios, deseando que su marido, le apoyara en esa ocasión preparando la cena, después de todo esa tarde si había sido agotadora, cerró los ojos e intento olvidar todo lo ocurrido, lográndolo casi por completo antes de que el timbre de la casa sonara, sacándola regañadientes de su auto critica ¿por habría tenido tantas hijas en primer lugar?

Miro extrañada a la docente de su hijo, la cual intentaba sonreír — disculpe la molestia — dijo la señorita Di Martino — pero no tuve la oportunidad de platicar con usted, con más calma — la matriarca de la familia, se esforzó en sonreír, antes de invitarla a pasar — siento ser tan descortés, pero me preguntaba ¿si Lincoln estaba bien? — continuo la maestra sentándose en el sofá.

Dejándola extrañada a la madre de su alumno — Mi hijo se encuentra bien — respondió con calma la jefa de familia.

— — Como ha faltado a clases dos días seguidos — respondió tranquilamente la docente — me imagine que estaba enfermo — continuo.

Rita miro algo extrañada a la maestra de su hijo — ¿que no recibió la carta de mi marido, donde le informábamos que nuestro hijo, saldría una semana de campamento? — pregunto algo extrañada la señora Loud.

— — No — fue la única respuesta de la profesora.

Segundos despues Rita Loud dejaba salir su frustración condensada en un solo grito — Lynn L. Loud Jr, baja ahora mismo — en verdad sería una larga tarde al parecer.


	5. 72

Miércoles, el día extraño, en la casa Loud, donde por algunas horas, la casa quedaba completamente sola, sin nadie en su interior, salvo en ocasiones por el único hijo varón de la familia, pero ante la ausencia del mismo, la casa tenía un extraño respiro de tanta actividad.

Club de lectura avanzada.

Lisa dejo el libro que leía ante la pregunta de su amiga — ¿Lincoln vendrá hoy por ti? — pregunto algo apenada la pequeña Darcy Homandollar, mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con su libro.

— — Lamento informarte que mi hermano mayor esta fuera de la ciudad — respondió la pequeña genio — así que la respuesta es no — puntualizo, antes de escuchar un leve bufido abandonar los labios de su amiga — rayos quería hablar con el — repuso una voz masculina, lo que la llevo a levantar un poco una de sus cejas, en señal de intriga — ¿tu hablar con él?— pregunto intrigada mirando al chico sentado a su izquierda — si — afirmo algo apenado David — tu hermano es increíble — exclamo con un ligero nerviosismo en su voz — me presto dos de sus historietas, además que prometió armar conmigo un robot ninja — la pequeña Loud, intento preguntar, o al menos eso intentaba antes de que Darcy la interrumpiera —tu hermano es tan lindo — sus mejillas se cubrieron de un tenue carmesí — además es bastante considerado — dijo sonriendo — me regalo esta pulsera de la amistad — repuso mostrando la pulsera en sí.

Al ser una científica Lisa, ante ponía el pensamiento científico, antes del emocional, pero en esos momentos, algo en su interior bullía incontrolable, algo que supo identificar como una mescla de enojo y traición a partes iguales, porque su hermano no era ni tan considerada o amable con ella, si le ayudaba en sus investigaciones y la cuidaba, pero ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hizo algo por ella sin que tuviera que perderlo primero? ¿Cuándo? Y ahora se enteraba, que no solamente era generoso y considerado con los demás, inhalo un poco de aire frustrada, deseando tener a Lincoln frente a ella, para presentarle de manera oficial su queja y después pegarle en sus gónadas.

Mientras tanto en el Mall Royal Woods.

El dialogo adolecente no tenía secretos para Leni, podía leer a una persona, con tanta facilidad como otras personas leían un menú de restaurante, sabia identificar si alguien mentía o forzaba la situación de cierta manera, a un que su familia en ocasiones la tildaban de idiota, ella en cierta manera era mucho más lista de lo que aparentaba, a un que en ocasiones como esta, era mejor que la gente pensara que era una completa imbécil.

— — Ósea tu hermanito fue tan dulce — continuo Danna mientras tomaba un poco más de su jugo de arándano — se echó la culpa por ese mega desastre — explico emocionada — gracias a él no tuve problemas con el gerente — por lo que Leni entendía, Lincoln salvo a su amiga de un enorme problema en su trabajo de medio tiempo, pero de salvar a una amiga a — si no fuera tan pequeño, te juro que seriamos cuñadas — a eso, había una gran diferencia — porque es un chico maravilloso — sigo la chica emocionada — y buen bailarín si me permites decirlo — eso si tomo por sorpresa a la chica — ya sabes en las clases de tango — ahora si podía decir que la cara de idiota era genuina — y valla que sabe girar a una chica — un ligero sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la adolecente — si fuera un poco más alto, no sonaría tan raro — era oficial Leni Loud había fundido su cerebro realmente.

En el área de comida del Mall Royal Woods.

Venir con Luan había sido una de las mejores ideas que la roquera tuviera en semanas, y la cereza en el pastel era que su novia pudo acompañarlas.

Si tan solo la conversación no girara en esa extraña y bizarra dirección.

— — Es obvio que es tu hermano — repuso Sam con una sonrisa — pero valla que tiene talento — escucharla hablar así de su pequeño hermanito, la orgullecía bastante, a ambas, salvo por la parte donde su novia, parecía olvidarse del pequeño detalle que tenía una relación ya establecida — sus acordes son tan dramáticos, se nota bastante el espíritu libre del rock celta — y la chica parecía no tener fin, hablando de las clases, que le daba al chico, para sorpresa de las hermanas, que Lincoln sabia tocar el violín, cosa desconocida para ambas, y que tenía programada una presentación en el auditorio del condado, para finales de septiembre con las entradas semi agotadas, de un afore de quinientas personas — ¿irán cierto? — y la pregunta de su novia acabo cerrando el ataúd definitivamente.

Algunos kilómetros más cerca de la casa Loud.

Lynn y Lucy ayudaban a la señora William a alimentar a sus gatos, debido al cambio que hubo por el mega castigo que su madre le diera a Lynn Jr por no entregar la nota informativa a la maestra de su hermano pequeño, que la princesa de la oscuridad le estuviera ayudando, se debía en parte por apoyo familiar y en parte porque Lynn le había prometido darle tres dólares al final de la tarde.

— — Son tan amables — repuso la anciana, mientras se sentaba rodeada de sus once gatos — a un que me extraña que Lincoln no pudiera venir — la mujer mayor tomo un poco de su té — siempre ha sido tan puntual y caballeroso — las hermanas del mencionado chico, se sentaron en el sofá más grande y sonrieron tímidamente, buscando mentalmente alguna excusa para salir de esa casa — me recuerda un poco a mi Arthur — un ligero brillo en los ojos de la señora William indicaban un recuerdo no demasiado agradable, al momento de tomar una de las fotos de su mesa de centro y mostrárselas a las chicas — mi hijo era como su hermano — las chicas sonrieron incomodas, nada que ver su hermano con ese tipo alto musculoso de porte militar — siempre cuidando a los demás — puso suavemente la foto en la mesa — pero murió en la guerra — su voz se quebró un poco — y dejo atrás a una madre sin su hijo, a una esposa sin su esposo, y una pequeña sin su padre — ligeras lagrimas escaparon, antes de que la mujer pudiera contenerse — son tan parecidos — sonrió limpiándose los ojos — en verdad agradezco la ayuda de su hermano — la mujer se puso de pie con algo de dificultad — soy algo mayor — demasiado pensaron las chicas — y mi nuera tiene que ocuparse de su vida, para además cargar con esta vieja — se acercó lentamente a su librero — si no fuera por mi nieta y su hermano — una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios — si tan solo fuera un poco mayor — tomo otra fotografía — harían una linda pareja — las chicas miraron intrigada a la fotografía de la nieta de la señora William, solo un pensamiento paso por sus mentes en ese momento.

 **Thicc Qt.**

En la casa Loud.

Lori se paró del sillón, por octava vez en la tarde — ¿esta Lincoln? — Pregunto una chica — no — fue la respuesta de la mayor de las hermanas — ¿cuándo regresara? — la voz de la chica sonó un poco nerviosa y apenada, o al menos le viera sonado así a Lori si estuviera prestando atención — el domingo — respondió la mayor indiferente — podría decirle que Renne vino a verlo — pidió la chica — aja — repuso Lori asintiendo sin prestar mucha atención, mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en el sillón para continuar chateando con su novio.

El cual le pregunto juguetonamente que hacía, a lo cual la chica le contesto que atendiendo la puerta de su casa, o al menos esa era su intención, al darse cuenta de un detalle sin importancia, al menos hasta ese momento, no conocía a ninguna de esas ocho chicas que habían preguntado por su hermano en realidad.

Intento hacer memoria, mientras buscaba un lápiz y algo de papel para anotar, recordaba algunas, diablos, sabía que tenía que haber empezado a notar cuando abrió la puerta por tercera vez.

Un poco más noche ese mismo día.

La señora Loud miro molesta a su marido, el cual empacaba apresuradamente su maleta — en verdad lo aras — pregunto por doceava vez — necesito tu ayuda aquí — replico algo irritada — tenemos diez hijas si no lo recuerdas — en verdad estaba molesta, ante la idea de que su marido se fuera también de campamento.

El Señor Loud, dejo su maleta — tú mismo lo has dicho — respondió mientras miraba a su esposa — tenemos diez hijas — tomo su mochila — y un hijo — recalco — sabes cuantos momentos de padre e hijo eh tenido con Lincoln en los últimos meses — su voz se entre corto un poco — necesito esto Rita — miro a su esposa — necesito estos momentos — pidió — estar en el bosque con el — su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana — enseñarle a ser un hombre — levanto su mano pidiéndole silencio a su esposa — sé que sonara machista — rio un poco — pero quiero rencontrar mi relación de padre e hijo — tomo su maleta — y sé que en el fondo que tú también estás de acuerdo que pase tiempo de calidad con Lincoln — su esposa suspiro derrotada ante la lógica de su marido, en ocasiones se olvidaba de lo serio y profundo de pensamiento que podía llegar hacer.

Mientras en el cuarto de Lori.

La reunión había sido convocada urgentemente, y todas sabían cuál era el único tema, la extraña y misteriosa vida del único chico varón de la familia.

Y valla que todas tenían mucho que decir, ante la información que iba saliendo a la luz — ósea el enano sabe tocar el violín y la guitarra casi como un profesional — replico Luna — además de tener embobada a tu novia — replico luan seriamente — que no la tiene embobada — reclamo Luna aventándole una almohada.

— — Suspiro — repuso Lucy fríamente — lo que dijo ella — exclamo Lynn — ósea la chica es toda una **Thicc Qt** — la deportista seguía contando su descubrimiento — y lo peor es que tiene más busto que Leni — la segunda hermana más grande exclamo un pequeño gemido de sorpresa ante esa afirmación — ¿pero se lo medisteis? — Pregunto — por supuesto que no — replico la deportista — ¿pero cómo sabes que lo tiene más grande que yo? —.

Mientras las gemelas y Lisa, enumeraban las cosas horripilantes que le harían a su hermano por ser una vil rata mentirosa — orden — pidió Lori — orden — reclamo algo más molesta — silencio — grito acallando a todas las presentes — es obvio que el gusano rastrero nos ha estado mintiendo — todas las hermanas asintieron en silencio — ahora la pregunta es que aremos con el cuándo regrese — y valla que tenían algunas ideas por dónde empezar.

Un ligero toquido las saco de sus maquilaciones — pase — repuso Lori secamente, mientras su madre entraba a la habitación — me alegra que todas estén reunidas — repuso con una tímida sonrisa — tengo noticias — y con esas palabras otra pequeña caja de pandora se abría dentro de la casa Loud.


	6. 48

Luna bajo un poco la mirada ante el monumento que en esos momentos caminaba por los pasillos de la parte superior de la casa Loud.

Mentiría si dijera que nunca había notado lo hermosa y bien dotada que estaba su hermana mayor, diablos Leni era un símbolo sexual en sí mismo, la chica ideal anglosajona, rubia, piel blanca pura, pequeñas y casi imperceptibles pecas, que solo se notaban cuando su hermana se bronceaba de más, unos senos que harían dudar a demasiadas mujeres respecto a su preferencia o autoestima, sin contar a todos los hombres que prácticamente terminaban caminando como pingüinos debido a las erecciones, rematando todo ese conjunto con un cuerpo digno de una escultura antigua, si afrodita renaciera en una humana, Leni seguramente sería la elegida como la nueva diosa del amor.

— — Woooh — exclamo alguien detrás de la roquera arrancándole un pequeño grito de espanto — Hermana que con ese par de misiles desarmas a toda una nación — repuso Luan levemente sonrojada — a todo esto — comento algo incomoda — ¿Por qué no traes ropa en esta ocasión? — pregunto.

La mayor se detuvo en medio del pasillo, mientras intentaba explicarse, o al menos eso intento, antes que las gemelas pasaran corriendo como dios las había mandado al mundo — o cierto — repuso sonriendo — la casa es territorio de chicas — respondió finalmente, mientras entraba en su habitación.

La tercera y cuarta hermana se quedaron medio zombies, ante esa respuesta, a un que sonrieron con complicidad — En ese caso — repuso Luna quitándose la playera dejando ver un hermoso sostén negro con pequeños picos de metal — estas chicas necesitan un poco de luz — exclamo quitándose el sostén — mucho mejor — repuso mientras estiraba un poco el cuerpo.

— — Definitivamente mucho mejor — susurro la comediante, antes de entrar al baño, a limpiarse el maldito rastro de sangre que escurría de su nariz.

Territorio de chicas.

Tres hermosas palabras que explicaban el ambiente en el domicilio, Lincoln tenía apenas seis años, cuando ocurrió la última vez, con las gemelas apenas recién nacidas y sin Lisa o Lily en planes a futuro.

No malinterpreten la situación, ellas adoraban a su hermano, y querían a su papa, pero sin los dos hombres en la casa, lo más cercano a uno era Lynn, e incluso ella dejo salir ese extraño y casi desconocido lado femenino que tenía.

Si Lincoln la viera tomando un poco de té helado con Lucy mientras compartían unos palitos de zanahoria, se moriría, y por el ligero sonrojo de su hermana menor, era obvio que el pensamiento era compartido — ¿y algo nuevo que contarme? — pregunto la deportista, no era demasiado aficionada a los chismes, pero el ambiente la impulsaba extrañamente a ello — aparte de que Haiku no deja de babear por nuestro hermano no mucho en realidad — respondió la gótica mordiendo un pequeño palito de zanahoria — te comprendo — bufo Lynn — Polly está igual — ambas se quedaron en silencio, antes de que las gemelas pasaran corriendo con sus trajes de querubín — o cierto — dijo la mayor — ¿debemos? — cuestiono la gótica mirando a su hermana quitarse su playera — es tradición — repuso su compañera de habitación — además cuando tendrás ocasión en andar desnuda en la casa — reto a su hermana — buen punto — medito la gótica — a un que si Lincoln me viera — susurro, antes de ser interrumpidas — a mi habitación ahora — ordeno Lori a un con su ropa puesta, lo que demostraba que tenía otras cosas que pensar además de que la casa era territorio de chicas.

Cuarto de Lori y Leni.

— — Todas recordaron lo que les pedí que investigaran ¿verdad? — Pregunto seriamente la mayor de las hermanas Loud — Si — fue la respuesta general.

— — ¿Quién empieza? — pregunto Lori mientras acomodaba su pelo — un minuto — reclamo Leni — sabes la regla — cuestiono — así que fuera ropa — exclamo mientras tomaba a su hermana mayor por los brazos — espera un minuto — pidió la mayor — nunca acepte — intento zafarse antes de que Luna le empezara a levantar la blusa — reglas son reglas hermana — repuso la roquera —deja salir a tus gemelas y relájate — un pequeño gritito de pavor abandono la garganta de Lori ante la vergüenza — ni que fuera para tanto — cuestiono Lisa — el cuerpo femenino no debería tener misterios para nosotras — limpio sus gafas — a menos que alguna de nosotras naciera con algo extra — miro a todas —pero nadie tiene algo que contarnos ¿verdad?—pregunto algo emocionada.

Lori negó lentamente quitándose su ropa interior, estúpida regla absurda, de que todas debían andar desnudas, bueno con excepciones las más pequeñas usaban la parte baja de su ropa interior.

— — Esta bien yo empiezo — repuso Leni — Aparte de Dana hay otras chicas en la secundaria interesadas en Linky — comenzó a explicar — Bianca y Sooyoung — enumero la segunda hermana — ese par de brujas — gruño Lori — ¿Cómo las conoció Linky? — cuestiono Luan, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

— — Bueno dejando eso de lado — exclamo la tercera hermana — descubrimos quien eran las chicas que vinieron a buscarlo — intervino Luna — una de ellas era Tabby — dijo con una tímida sonrisa — ella misma me lo confirmo — empezó a explicar — al parecer Linc la está ayudando a editar el sonido a una canción que grabo de solista — todas miraron a la roquera — lo sé, nunca viera imaginado que el enano supiera modificar sonido — dejo salir un pequeño bufido — saben la pasta que pude haberme ahorrado en edición — continuo.

— — Las demás fueron Mollie, Renne, Paige, Cristina, Paula — enumero Lisa ignorando a Luna — cada una con algún " _ **asunto**_ " especial que atender con Lincoln — repuso Lucy secamente — pero por lo demás, ninguna quiso hablar sobre ese " _ **asunto**_ " — replico Lynn — y eso que fui bastante considerada al preguntar — continuo — escuche que partiste a la mitad la puerta del casillero de Paige y que las demás se escondieron de ti todo el día — puntualizo Lola sonriendo — o que castigaron a Luan por estar hostigando a su compañera de laboratorio — intervino Lana — Que no la estaba hostigando — reclamo la comediante — es esta estúpida carta la que me tiene toda intrigada — puntualizo mostrando la carta en sí mismo.

Pocas cosas generaban una pelea de tal escala en la casa Loud de un lado estaba Luna y Lisa y del otro las demás, con Luan y Lori liderando el ataque — que no la abran — replico la roquera escondiendo la carta detrás de su espalda — pero Luna — replico Lola — es una oportunidad de oro — cuestiono Lynn — un chisme virgen — inquirió la pequeña modelo — imagínate las posibilidades — sus ojos brillaron con malicia — así es Luna — repuso Luan — imagínate el contenido de esa carta — la roquera miro hacia todos lados buscando una salida, a un que su única opción viable estaba bloqueada, por Lana que tenía agarrada a Lisa de una mano.

Por suerte para ella, la pequeña genio logro apagar la luz usando sus lentes, dándole los preciados segundos para escapar.

Un poco más tarde.

Lori terminaba de darse su baño, regresando a su habitación, pasando por la puerta arañada del cuarto de sus hermanas, de verdad usaron a Lynn como un semi ariete para tumbar esa puerta, se sentía tan apenada de su comportamiento — ¿todavía desnuda? — Cuestiono Lori a su compañera de habitación — si — respondió Leni mientras se observaba en el espejo.

No es que le incomodara en lo absoluto, pero en verdad algo dentro de ella se sentía incómodo con tener a Leni desnuda demasiado tiempo — Oye Lo — cuestiono su hermana algo nerviosa — me crecieron los pechos o es imaginación mía — la toalla que cubría la desnudes de Lori tardo más en tocar el piso, de lo que ella tardo en tocar el pecho de su hermana, como diablos habían vuelto a crecer, si ya era copa C 36, a este paso para dentro de unos años llegaría a D sin muchos problemas — Eh Lo — susurro Leni algo apenada — no es que me moleste y nada — repuso — pero no crees que has manoseado ya demasiado mi pecho — Lori se separó apenada de su hermana — lo siento — repuso nerviosamente.

Se sentó algo irritada en su cama, mientras tomaba su celular, antes ella era la mayor, y Leni se admiraba de su sana copa B 34, pero eran pequeños comparados con los de Leni — arg — gruño mientras intentaba recostarte mejor — estas molesta — repuso Leni sentándose en su cama —no y ponte algo de ropa antes de sentarte en mi cama — replico la mayor — antes no te molestaba que usara tu cama sin nada de ropa encima — reto la segunda hermana.

No sabía que odiaba más los pechos de Leni o que en ocasiones no parecía tan estúpida.

Cuarto de Luna y Luan.

— — No te daré la carta — gruño Luna mientras podía ver a su hermana subir — además por que traes puesta una de mis playeras — cuestiono la mayor — me gusta — respondió la comediante sonriendo — además que huele a ti Lu — ambas se sonrojaron por ese comentario.

Pero sobre todo por el término afectivo de Lu.

Ese pequeño termino cariñoso, era su vínculo, mas secreto y más íntimo, nadie sabía que tenían algo así, pero el ver como Luan se acomodaba sobre el pecho de Luna y se abrazaba contra ella, daba un claro ejemplo de que tan cercana eran — ¿y estas enojada con ellas? — cuestiono la menor — no tanto — respondió Luna — no me sorprende de Tabby en realidad — continuo — pero de Sam — sintió como su hermana la abrazaba un poco más — descuida todo está bien con tu novia — dijo la chica de frenillos mientras atraía el rostro de su hermana — pero que te parece si esta noche — susurro mientras con su mano libre tomaba el control de las luces para apagar las luces de la habitación, mientras con la otra acariciaba la mejilla de una sonrojada roquera — recordamos la última vez que estuvimos en una casa, territorio de chicas —.

Cuarto de las gemelas.

Lana dejo salir una risa al ver a Lola con ese extraño muñeco en sus manos — ¿Quién se supone que es? — Cuestiono — no es obvio — repuso mientras le ponía algo morado como capucha — es la hermana de Tonti — explico Lola desde su cama — Bobby — corrigió su gemela — el mismo — continuo – si ella no viera besado a Lincoln en primer lugar, nada de esto estaría pasando — dijo la modelo — pero si logro que el hechizo funcione — sonrió — Lincoln no tendrá novia hasta que yo tenga quince — Lana miro divertida a su gemela, en ocasiones Lola daba miedo, otras era demasiado apasionada — así que cuando yo valla en high school el estará en la universidad — continuo fantaseando, mientras su hermana la dejaba ser, en verdad a veces su hermana estaba más loca que una cabra, pero así se querían, y si Lincoln no tenía novia para ese entonces, a ella no le molestaría demasiado compartirlo con su gemela, solo debía asegurase de que hiciera el suficiente número de muñecas vudú para entonces.

Cuarto de Lynn y Lucy.

Rara vez Lynn y Lucy compartían cama, pero esa noche se sentía demasiado rara en realidad — Tengo miedo — admitió la gótica — ¿de qué? — Pregunto la deportista — de que nos arrebaten a Linc — exclamo dejando su miedo salir.

La deportista no dijo nada, solamente aventó una pelota contra la pared, intentando ignorar a su hermana menor, quizás compartir cama no había sido tan buena idea — ¿tú no lo tienes? — cuestiono la menor.

Iba a responder cuando la pelota le pego en pleno rostro — achu — inquirió Lynn — por supuesto que no — respondió mientras se sobaba la nariz.

El silencio volvió a reinar — sabes — exclamo Lucy mirándola de nuevo fijamente — siempre pensé que tú estabas enamorado de el — el rostro de su hermana se puso más rojo que una señal de transito — Que yo que — exclamo hiperventilada — enamorada de el — dijo de nuevo la gótica — ya sabes ambos se dieron su primer beso ¿no? — cuestiono, seriamente.

Flash back.

Tener hermanos de edades seguidas era bueno en ocasiones, a un que Lynn generalmente le gustaba jugar a la pelota o a otro tipo de actividades, ese día había pedido jugar a algo más común para una niña de su edad.

A la casita, la cual amablemente Luan y Luna les habían ayudado a armar en la sala, mientras ellas terminaban su tarea.

Al inicio Lynn era el papa y Lucy la mama, con Lincoln siendo él bebe o el perro, cosa que objeto bastantes veces.

Decidiéndose que el seria el papa en la siguiente ocasión, con Lynn como su esposa y Lucy como la bebe.

— — Llegue — repuso el pequeño arrastrando una mochila que se suponía era su portafolio de trabajo — bienvenido a casa — exclamo su hermanita dentro del papel de ama de casa — ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? — pregunto con una sonrisa — pesado — contesto el chico — y la casa que tal — ambos se adentraron un poco más en la casita — tranquila la bebe está dormida — esa era la señal para que Lucy cerrara los ojos y fingiera dormir — y yo prepare la cena — un plato con dos galletas de avena que Luna había accedido a darles para que jugaran era la cena en realidad.

Ambos fingieron cenar, dado que las galletas tenían que durar si querían seguir jugando — te quedo deliciosa — repuso Lincoln sonriendo — gracias amor — respondió Lynn con una sonrisa.

La pequeña Lucy abrió los ojos algo desesperada de fingir dormir, a un que los volvió a cerrar de golpe, al ver esa extraña escena, sus hermanos, hacían lo que mama y papa hacían cuando pensaban que ninguna de sus hijas o hijo los miraba.

Y algo dentro de ella, se quebró un poquito en aquella ocasión.

Fin del flash back.

— — Los vi en esa ocasión — cuestiono la gótica — fue su primer beso ¿no? — Pregunto — admítelo — reclamo — se lo que vi — repuso con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lynn desvió la mirada — éramos más jóvenes — explico tímidamente — solo estábamos jugando — sintió a Lucy sobre de ella — pues para mí no fue un juego tonta — la tomo de su pijama — siempre me ha gustado Linc — se sinceró — pero nunca dije nada porque él te prefería a ti — dejo salir algo de su enojo — por eso me pinte el pelo, quería que recordara que existo — reclamo molesta — los poemas, el ocultismo, todo eso me gusta pero también me servían para que supiera que también estaba hay — bajo la mirada — y al final me alegro que Lincoln siempre me haya apoyado en lo que a mí me gusta Lynn — levando su mirada un poco más enojada — pero no importa nada cuando tu estas cerca — apretó sus puños — nadie más puede brilla — sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas — y ahora me estás diciendo que no te importa que alguien más se quede con nuestro Lincoln — miro fijamente a su hermana — me das asco — dijo antes de sentir a Lynn darle la vuelta al asunto y ponerse encima de ella — y eso a mí que me importa — respondió la deportista — si el ama a otra persona — dijo — nosotras deberíamos estar felices en primer lugar — la gótica rio ante esa declararía — o claro y si resulta que Polly Ann es la elegida — sintió que el agarre de Lynn se endureció — te gustaría ver a tu mejor " **amiga** " besuqueando a tu hermanito — una lagrima toco la mejilla de Lucy — No — fue la respuesta de su hermana — no — respondió la chica — no quiero perder a Linc — sollozo mientras se abrazaba a Lucy — pero no sé lo que en verdad siento por el — ambas se acomodaron en la cama — ese beso fue tan lindo — se sinceró — cada que veo sus labios — rio nerviosamente — recuerdo lo carnoso y dulce que son — Lucy asintió tímidamente — y el solo hecho de pensar que alguna gata está besándolos — sintió como su hermanita alaba de ella, antes de robarle un beso.

Definitivamente la noche estaba más rara de lo normal.

Habitación de Lisa y Liby.

La pequeña genio termino de armar su mini robot — Listo — dijo sonriendo, antes de meterlo en la ventilación — Ahora Linc 2 — ordeno apretando un botón — se bueno y tráeme la información que necesito para resolver este misterio — miro como el pequeño robot empezaba su trayecto dentro de la ventilación, antes de voltearse.

Observo a la bebe durmiendo apaciblemente — papa dijo que no entráramos en la habitación de Linc — sonrió al recordar eso — pero nunca me dijo que un robot no podía entrar — se encamino a su lugar de trabajo — ahora Linc 3 — exclamo analizando su pequeño robot libélula — tengo una misión un poco más delicada para ti — escucho unos extraños sonidos provenientes de la habitación de sus hermanas mayores, gracias a la señal que mandaba al receptor su robot linc 1, su pequeño micrófono con ruedas espía — y dudo que ellas en realidad te presten si quiera atención — prendió el pequeño robot libélula — tráeme esa carta — ordeno con una pequeña sonrisa siniestra.

En definitiva la casa Loud estaba un poco más rara de lo normal.


	7. 24

Lori fue la primera en abrir los ojos, intentando asimilar todo lo que en las últimas horas había acontecido, sonrió tímidamente al ver a Leni abrazarla de esa manera tan romántica, beso suavemente la mejilla de su hermanita, mientras acariciaba delicadamente su cabello.

Mentiría si dijera que no disfrutaba la situación, a pesar de amar a Roberto con locura, el amor que ella y Leni compartían, estaba fuera de cualquier estadística.

Se acomodó abrazando dulcemente a su hermana favorita, deseando que ese momento nunca terminara — adoro cuando eres tan linda — susurro Leni con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios — generalmente estas más concentrada en tu odioso celular que en mi — reto mientras Lori podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse, definitivamente tenían demasiadas cosas de que hablar antes de que el periodo de territorio de chicas llegara a su fin.

Mientras con Luna y Luan.

La comediante besaba delicadamente los labios de una roquera, sumamente colaboradora — sabes que tenemos que desayunar — repuso la mayor entre besos — estoy disfrutando los últimos minutos — respondió Luan — no sabemos cuándo se podría repetir — dijo antes de robarle el aliento a su hermana mayor, deseando internamente poder a un que sea por unos segundos arrancar todo recuerdo de Sam de la mente de Luna.

Cuarto de Lynn y Lucy.

Ambas se sonrojaron mientras acomodaban la cama, pensando en todo lo que en la misma aconteciera — toma — repuso entrecortadamente la gótica, mientras le pasaba la almohada a la castaña — gracias — respondió Lynn sintiendo una pequeña descarga eléctrica al tocar la mano de su hermana menor.

No es que vieran llegado demasiado lejos, en realidad fuera de algunos besos subidos de tono, y alguna mano juguetona fuera de lugar, todo había sido normal, tan normal, como es el hecho de besar a tu hermana, y desear secretamente que tu único hermano varón estuviera con ustedes en ese momento tan especial.

Abajo en el comedor.

Lola y Lana, observaban a su madre correr de un lado hacia otro, mientras el reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana, demasiado tarde para mandarlas a la escuela, y definitivamente a un más tarde para que ella se presentara a su trabajo — necesito que una de ustedes me haga un favor — miro a las gemelas con una tímida sonrisa.

La sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Lola daba a entender que había captado las intenciones de su madre en general — está bien mami — respondió dulcemente — yo te are ese favor — haciendo que Rita Loud deseara no haber perdido la noche tomando vino en su habitación sacando su frustración explorando su intimidad, mientras miraba un maratón de Schwarzenegger.

Unas cuantas horas después.

Todas estaban ayudando a limpiar la casa, como castigo por quedarse dormidas, a un que era una excusa barata de su madre, la cual parecía estar disfrutando el día libre que Lola le ayudara a obtener en realidad, dado que en esos momentos había salido a comprar la cena.

O al menos eso estaban haciendo antes de que la pequeña genio gritara desde su habitación, recordándoles que ella también vivía en esa casa — Éxito — reclamo mientras abría su puerta con una patada — simplemente lo consigue — repuso mientras bajaba las escaleras, llamando la atención de todas las presentes.

Algunos minutos después en el cuarto de Lori y Leni.

— —Apaga las Luces Lynn — repuso la mayor mientras ayudaba a poner el proyector.

— — Como sabrán esta semana ha sido de descubrimiento para todas nosotras — empezó a explicar la pequeña científica — en especial por que descubrimos las sucias mentiras de ese gusano llamado Lincoln Loud — recalco a un algo molesta, por los hechos recientemente descubiertos — el punto es que logre desbloquear su computadora — detallo prendiendo el proyecto — pero mejor a un — sonrió — no diré como obtuve lo que a continuación les mostrare, pero me gustaría que cada una prometiera bajo juramente que lo que se discutirá en esta habitación no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes — observo a sus hermanas seriamente — eso te incluye a ti Lola — recalco seriamente.

Logrando que la pequeña reina de belleza le sacara la lengua.

Los datos fueron mostrándose lentamente, cartas, e-mails, conversaciones de internet, historiales de búsqueda — como verán nuestro hermanito — puntualizo entre comillas — tiene una vida por demás activa fuera de lo que nosotros conocíamos en realidad —.

— — ¿Cómo consiguió boletos para ver a The Crow? — reclamo la roquera de la familia, señalando las fotos que compartía con Tabby — estaban agotados desde meses antes — volvió a leer los mensajes que Lincoln intercambiara con la que decía era su mejor amiga — pases de camerino — reclamo mientras se mordía los labios furiosa — me las pagara el pequeño infeliz — recalco, deseando tener entre sus manos a ese gusano traicionero, en especial porque ella no pudo ir al concierto de la década en primer lugar.

— —Te quejas de un concierto — replico Lynn señalando lo obvio — el alfeñique es campeón del condado en ciclismo — leyó — y puede terminar representándonos en la final estatal — rompió su copia de los documentos — sabes que nunca estado en una competencia estatal — remato — o y de que haya tenido dos salida de "amigos" con Maggie no es menos importante — puntualizo Luan secamente — él sabe lo que yo siento por ella — sus frenos brillaron levemente debido a las diminutas gotas de sangre que estaba brotando en ese momento.

La documentación era variada, desde conversaciones algo subidas de tono, a video llamadas a altas horas de la noche, e-mail, difusos que se tenían que leer entre líneas, compras en amazon extrañas, premios y reconocimientos, era como si de un día para otro su hermano se transformara ante sus ojos.

Y lo peor fue cuando Lisa mostro lo que ella llamo la **galería** , después de la segunda foto, todas las chicas tenían sus mejillas sonrojadas, y el archivo marcaba 2 de 203, si cada foto era tan explícita como la que en esos momentos veían de Ronnie Anne usando solamente su sudadera semi abierta, definitivamente ese era un gran problema.

— — Es un sátiro — replico Lola con un fingido espanto — a un que un sátiro demasiado cotizado — replico intentando ver un poco más las fotos, antes de que Lori se las quitara — Lisa dime que borrasteis los archivos — dijo secamente — negativo querida hermana — repuso la genio — no elimine nada, dado que la supresión de dicho material, sería una prueba de que su sistema ha sido vulnerabilizado — explico pausadamente.

La mayor iba a reclamar molesta, antes de que Leni tuviera una hemorragia nasal, seguida por Lola y Luna, mientras que Lynn se desmayara en los brazos de Lucy la cual parecía demasiado impactada si quiera para ser consiente del peso extra.

— — Veo que llegaron a los archivos adjuntos — sus gafas se nublaron un poco — debo admitir que el sujeto es candidato a estudios más detallados en el futuro — Solo una palabra paso por la mente de Lori al ver, un poco las fotos que Lincoln compartía en internet con sus " **amigas** ", y esa palabra no dejaba muy bien parado a su novio en realidad, a un que lo aterrador es que no podía dejar de pensar en que ella si sabría darle un buen uso en realidad.

Iba a decir algo antes de que la puerta se abriera — la cena niñas — repuso una contenta Rita Loud, antes de extrañarse por los gritos de sus hijas, a un que lo que vino después, digamos que Lisa estuvo demasiado tentada a regresar en el tiempo, y advertirse que el castigo que les esperabas seria legendario, no así el que le aguardaba a su hermano.

Un castigo que ni Sísifo o Prometeo envidiarían jamás un castigo de proporciones biblicas.


	8. Zero

El bronceado que cubría su cuerpo, indicaba cuanto tiempo había pasado en el exterior, disfrutando de una semana maravillosa — Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo — exclamo uno de los chicos del grupo, obteniendo la aprobación unánime de todos los presentes.

— — Creo que se perdieron la diversión — repuso el joven loud con una sonrisa — pescamos, escalamos, exploramos, contamos historias de terror además de que cocinamos nuestra propia comida, y fabricamos una canoa — su sonrisa se ensancho, antes de recordar que tenía que cargar su celular llegando a casa.

Era tanta su emoción, que prácticamente olvido cargarlo antes de salir, bueno en el bosque tampoco había demasiada señal en primer lugar.

— — Pronto llegaremos chicos — repuso Steven con una sonrisa, mientras continuaba con su plática bastante amena con el señor Loud, el cual intentaba no reír mientras tomaba un poco de soda, recordando los viejos tiempos en la universidad.

El vehículo dio un leve giro a la derecha, para continuar dejando a sus ocupantes, antes de perfilar a la casa Loud, donde Steven planeaba cenar en compañía de la familia de uno de sus grandes amigos de la universidad.

Mientras tanto el chico Loud, empezaba hacer notas mentales, intentando acordarse de todo lo que había dejado en pausa antes de salir, tenía lo de Poly Pain, Haiku, Cookie, Renne, Paige, Cristina, Ronnie Ann, Stella, Paula, Tabby, Lindsey, Maggie,, Mollie, Danna, entre otras.

Sería una semana algo pesada pero lo mantendría ocupado, además que regresaba repuesto mental y físicamente para cualquier situación, se despidió del último de sus amigos, antes de acomodarse mejor en el asiento trasero — ¿Qué sucede Papa? — pregunto el chico algo extrañado al rostro confundido de su progenitor.

— — No tengo idea — respondió su padre mirando de nuevo a su celular — tu madre me envió un mensaje pero al parecer se corrompió el archivo, y por más que intento devolverle la llamada, parece ser que mi celular se mojó más de lo que imaginamos en primer lugar — continuo explicando su padre, ocasionando la risa de su amigo, y por añaduria la de su vástago.

Se podía ver la casa desde lejos, y aun que el tiempo lejos de ella fue gratificante deseaba reanudar su vida normal y corriente, deseando haber escondido bien cualquier material incriminatorio, a un que su padre le había prometido que nadie entro a su cuarto, no estaba demasiado seguro de eso, por suerte su colección estaba en el sótano, escondida bajo algunos anuarios viejos, quizás pronto podría volver a ver cada una de esas delicadas prendas que logro que la chica en cuestión regresara sin nada bajo su falda o pantalón.

— — Creo que tienen comité de bienvenida — repuso Steven sonriendo, mientras reducía la velocidad del vehículo y se estacionaba frente al hogar loud.

— — Hogar dulce Hog… — intento decir el señor Loud, antes de que sus hijas y esposa lo empujaran lejos del jeep y arrastraran al pre adolecente hacia dentro del domicilio.

Dejando a los dos adultos confundidos — el estará bien ¿verdad? — cuestiono Steven nerviosamente.

— — Por supuesto — respondió el señor Loud, mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa.

A duras penas logro zafarse de sus hermanas corrió hacia la parte de arriba del domicilio, siendo perseguido por su madre y las chicas, mientras podía sentir que su vida pendía de un hilo.

— — Estas castigado hasta el próximo Milenio jovencito — bramo la matriarca de la familia — y ese solo es el principio de tu castigo — el chico logro escibar por los pelos los libros y pelotas que en ese momento se dirigían a su persona, entrando por los pelos a su habitación, bloqueando la puerta rápidamente.

— Contaremos hasta cero y si no abres esa puerta — empezó a gritar su madre, mientras sus hermanas formaban un improvisado ariete con uno de los buros de noche — 10 — inicio su madre.

Dentro de la habitación el chico miro hacia todos lados, buscando que hacer, tomo su laptod, segundos después, mientras empezaba a meter igualmente algo de ropa y el dinero que tenía en su alcancía — 7 — la cuenta seguía su curso, cuando el chico saco la cuerda de emergencias que escondía en su armario — 3 — era obvio que no podría escapar tan fácilmente esta vez.

La puerta cedió antes de que su madre terminara el conteo — salió por la ventana — grito Lynn Jr mientras "todas" se dirigían hacia la parte de debajo de la casa, empujando a un extrañado y desorientado señor Loud, el cual a un intentaba convencer a su amigo de quedarse a cenar.

Mientras tanto dentro del ducto de ventilación, Lincoln intentaba no hacer ruido, arrastrando su mochila, hacia el ático, si lograba esconderse y sacar su colección, podría pasar unos cuantos meses en casa del abuelo, o enlistarse en la marina mercante de algún país — 1 — susurro la fantasmagórica voz de Lucy detrás de él, ocasionando que el chico y su hermana cayeran hacia la parte baja de la casa por los ductos, cayendo justo en el centro del recibidor.

Donde todos los demás miembros de la familia se juntaron ante un desorientado chico que a duras penas podía notar lo que se le venía encima, siendo lo único que podía entender era a su madre diciendo

— Cero —


End file.
